Verdades verdaderas…
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: ¿Por que es Dumbledore al único al que Voldemort teme?, ¿Que pasó para que Tom se hiciera Voldemort?... y mas que nada, ¿Que demonios tiene que ver Dumbledore aqui?... slash


Bueno, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que ya antes se me había ocurrido escribir algo sobre esta pareja (de hecho, para quienes leyeron mi primer cap de "una segunda oportunidad", en ese fic saldrá de este par ;) -me siento Lockhart promocionando sus menjunjes-)

RETO PARA LA ORDEN DE LAS MORTIFAGAS

Pareja: Dumbledore/Voldemort

Título. Verdades verdaderas... el único al que alguna vez temió.

Capitulo 1. Él lo sabe...

-Tom... Tom... despierta, ya es hora...

-¿....? -un par de pálidos parpados se abrieron lentamente mostrando dos enormes ojos negros ocultos bajo una mata de desordenado cabello del mismo color. -¿Que pasó?... ¿Que hago aquí...?

-Jejeje, tan curioso como siempre, eso me muestra que estas bien. -el profesor alargó su delgada mano para colocarle las gafas al chico, procurando tocar la mejilla de su alumno y ocasionandole un inminente sonrojo.

-¿Pro... profesor Dumbledore?

-El mismo que viste y calza nn -luego, añadiendo con un tono un poco mas serio, preguntó. -¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Tom se hundió en aquel par de orbes azules, dandose cuenta de que no le podría mentir, por mas que lo intentase... aun asi, no perdía nada.

-Si, gracias...

-¿Podrías decirme el porque de tu estancia en la enfermería?

Ja, decirle... que gracioso sonaba decirlo. ¿Cómo demonios le diría que si se encontraba en ese momento completamente adolorido en esa incomoda cama de sabanas blancas era simple y sencillamente por su culpa?

-Solo me caí de las escaleras.

Lo cual, era medianamente cierto, por que él se encargó de hacerlo trastabillar ante tantas acusaciones tan ciertas.

Fue entonces que el chico recordó vividamente lo que se encargó de dejarlo en ese estado.

--/ Flash back /--

-Riddle... que gusto verte...

-¿Que quieres, Potter?

-Mmmm, esos modales dejan mucho que desear, Tom... -replicó el chico mayor mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Joshua... siempre creí que los Potter eran una familia decente... -gruñó intentando cruzar el estrecho pasillo por el que se encontraban y que el joven Potter, futuro prometido de Artemisa Jones, y futuro auror proximo a graduarse de Hogwarts (en un par de meses), le bloqueaba.

-Tambien yo creía que Slytherin solo aceptaba sangre pura, pero ya vez que no, solo mirate...

-Ja, según yo, Gryffindor solo aceptaba gente valiente, pero si estas ahí... eso deja mucho que desear.

-Cuida tus palabras, Tom... no querrás que nadie se entere.

-¿Enterarse de que?

-De que te gusta Dumbledore.

-00... no se a que te refieres ¬¬

-Claro que lo sabes... -el mayor se acercó todavía más, dejando al futuro Voldemort, pegado a la pared y sin posibilidad de huir. -¿O que, crees que no me daría cuenta de la forma en que lo miras en clase?... se te cae la baba por el... -terminó, murmurando esto a su oído y aprovechando para acariciar con sus labios aquella zona, ocasionando un notable escalofrío en el menor.

-Estas mintiendo...

-Te equivocas, lo miras... -acercó sus labios a los de él, unos cuantos milímetros separandolos. -como yo te miro a ti... -finalizó antes de unirse en un hambriento beso que tomó desprevenido al pobre de Tom, quien aprovechó para empujarlo y correr, sin darse cuenta de que iba directo a las escaleras, por las cuales cayó irremediablemente.

--/Fin del flash back/--

-No me mientas, Tom... ¿Quién fue?

-¿De que habla? -fue entonces que miró su reflejo en la ventana, notando sus labios aun enrojecidos por ese violento beso robado, su primer beso...

-Vamos, dime quien fue.

¿Que era eso que notaba en la voz de su profesor?, acaso... ¿Enojo?... si no fuera imposible, juraría que eran celos...

-Nadie.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-¿Decirle que?

-Decirme quien te besó a la fuerza...

-Ya le dije que no fue nadie, ahora con su permiso, me retiro, tengo clase.

Y salió sin mirar atrás, sin mirar al pelirrojo que planeaba mil y un castigos para aquel que se atrevió a tocar de esa manera a ese pequeño.

-------------------------------------------------

Con paso apresurado, llegó a su sala común, donde su mejor amiga lo esperaba con una mirada preocupada.

-¡Tom!, ¿Dónde andabas?

-¡Hola, Michelle! (N/a: En honor a my best friend!!!)... etto... estaba en la enfermería, me caí de las escaleras...

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres pésimo mintiendo?

-¡No lo soy!

-Oh, si que lo eres... ¿Otra vez Potter?

-Si...

-¡Deberías acusarlo!, ¡Ya es tiempo que ese maldito Gryffindor te deje en paz de una vez por todas!

-Pero...

-¡Desde que entramos al colegio, digase hace dos años, él te ha estado acosando!

-Pero...

-Me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a pasarte...

-Pero...

-¡¿Pero que?!

-Es que... el lo sabe...

-¿Que sabe?

-Que Albus...

-¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Sabe que te gusta Dumbledore?

-Si...

-Maldición...

----------------------------------------------

Mientras, del otro lado del castillo, en la habitación de los de septimo, Joshua Potter se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en ese enano de cabellos negros, ese enano de segundo que lo estaba volviendo loco!!!...

Es que era tan lindo...

Cada que lo veía un deseo incontrolable por tenerlo entre sus brazos, gimiendo descontrolablemente su nombre...

Y lo peor del caso, es que esa necesidad de tenerlo, se había intensificado más esta tarde, luego de probar esos suaves labios con sabor a vainilla...

-Suficiente... ya le he dado demasiado tiempo... esta noche... esta noche no pasa sin que él sea mío...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rincón de Cerdo Volador

La li hoooo!!!

Ore!!!, se que hace milenios que no escribo nada para y realmente lo siento, pero es que me obsesioné con un fic original mio (que aun no termino) que esta en y ps... decidi enfocarme solo a el, pq solo en el pienso, asi que si alguien lee mis historias, lo siento!!!, pero los invito a que lean mi original, la pag esta en mi profile.

(suspiro)

Ahhhh, e aquí el primer cap (seran 2 o 3) de este mini fic yaoi de este par, espero muy sinceramente que les guste y me den muchos puntos para la orden!!! (Quiero mi marca!!! TTTT)

Suerte y disfrutenlo!!!

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA.

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LAS MORTIFAGAS.


End file.
